


Make Him Yours

by Rimbaum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mind Control, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimbaum/pseuds/Rimbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knows that it's wrong to want Dave, but she never knew how much it would hurt to be rejected by him.</p><p>What Dave forgot is that Rose is still an avatar of the horrorterrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO APPARENTLY SCREW MY FANFIC HIATUS :| Damn you, Meowgon. I'd say stop inspiring me to write stuff, but I'm really loving how this is turning out so far.

You know you shouldn't. He's your brother, no matter that you've only known that for just a short period of time. You've seen pictures of him, looked through your crystal ball to see several of him at once. Even now, in the relative safety of your new world, you keep looking - even when you know it's inappropriate.

You look closer into your crystal ball, squinting in the hopes of seeing finer details. It's easier to focus your Sight into an object than to submerse yourself in your own mind's eye, but there are times you wish it were the other way around. Dave is spread out on his bed, shirtless and with his hand rubbing insistently at his pants. You'd love nothing more than to be in the room with him, unfastening his pants and feeling his hot skin beneath your fingers.

 _Make him want you Make him need you Make him_ love _you MAKE HIM YOURS_  the voices of the horrorterrors whisper in your mind, urging you to use their power to bend him to your will. You've managed to hold them off for this long, but you're not sure how much longer you have before you cave in to their demands.

Dave is so tempting, after all. You push the crystal ball aside as the image of your brother arches his back in orgasm. It's wrong to feel lust for your brother. It's wrong to wonder how it would feel to have him inside you, what it would be like to ride him, have those strong arms hold you close...

 _Make him yours_  the horrorterrors whisper again, and you force yourself to cross your legs and keep from twitching in need. You will not give in to their demands.

You will attempt to resolve this your own way.

 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

[TT]: Dave, I believe we need to have an important, serious discussion

[TG]: hey rose

[TG]: discussion about what   


[TT]: It pains me to say this, but...  


[TG]: but what

[TG]: rose

[TG]: rose youre not dead or anything right

[TG]: because that would seriously suck to have a ghost for a sister

[TG]: youd be the most annoying ghost ever always getting on me about my phallic obsessions and probably throwing puppet ass in my face all the time

[TG]: rose

[TG]: dude rose seriously not funny   


[TT]: I'm sorry, Dave. This is hard to say.

[TG]: so just spit it out already

[TT]: I love you, Dave.

[TG]: aw rose man were siblings you dont even have to say something that sappy it should just be a given

[TT]: No, Dave. I mean I have non-platonic feelings about you.

[TG]: ...

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \-- 

[TT]: I had a feeling this would happen.   


\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dave has been avoiding you for the last several days. You can't blame him, but you do wish that he would at least try to confront you about the whole situation. It would certainly make it easier to ignore the insistent voices getting louder with each passing hour.

 _Make him yours Make him love you Make him pay for hurting you Make him want you Make him need you We can help you We can ease your pain We can make him yours Let us help you Let us help you **Let us help you**_

"I do not want your help, and I would appreciate it if you left me in peace." You talk to the nothingness, to the dark space that still occupies a corner of your mind and will never be able to go away. The horrorterrors quiet down, but the whispers are still there, feeding on the ache in your chest. It would be easy to use their influence, reach out and  _force_  Dave into coming to you, but you've already vowed not to give in to that temptation; your will is stronger than that.

Meeting Dave in person is easy enough. You can hear the music thumping from the house he's built, the distinct sounds of the beat changing, the melody drifting in and out of discord, trying to match something that he simply can't get out. Knocking on the door would be pointless, since he wouldn't be able to hear you, so you take the liberty of letting yourself inside.

The music stops, and he looks up at you, his expression shielded behind his ever-present shades. You hold up one hand, cutting off whatever he's about to say. "Please, just wait, Dave. I want to talk, nothing more."

Your brother crosses his arms but doesn't say anything. You take that as a go-ahead to continue. "I did not intend to push you away, Dave. I had hoped, in fact, that we might be able to work this out so I would be less compelled to..." You trail off, words failing you for the moment.

"You're a sick freak, Rose. Even you've gotta know that."

You try not to lash out at those words. It's only Dave, he's recently found out that his own sister is lusting after him, and he's just unsettled, possibly even scared. It's all right. You keep repeating that to yourself, and to the darkness in the back of your mind. "I'm fully aware that my desires are taboo, Dave. I was, however, hoping that my admission of them would not drive you away so thoroughly as it seems to have done. I have not acted on them, and I have no wish to push you into something you don't want."

Dave doesn't respond to that, but he does go back to his turntables, starting to put things away. "Look, Rose, I know you've got this freaky incestuous crush on me. It's the Strider good looks, just can't get enough of 'em. But it's freaky as fuck, and I'd rather not be near you until you can get over it. Last thing I want is for you to decide you're gonna start mackin' on me outta nowhere."

For a few moments, you stay perfectly still. Your own brother wants nothing to do with you for fear of intimate contact. Even as he starts up the music again, clearly ignoring you and just waiting for you to get the hint, everything seems to get quieter.

 _Make him love you Make him want you Make him pay for hurting you Rose let us help you We can make Dave bend to your every whim Let us take away the pain Rose We can take away the pain We can make him yours_

You can't. It doesn't matter that it hurts, that you want to break down into tears at the fact that you're so depraved even your own brother wants nothing to do with you.

 _Let us in Rose Let us help you We can stop the pain You can make him mend your broken heart You can make him yours_

That would be taking away his choice, taking away his free will. You can't do that to him.

 _He will never have to know You can train him He can love you Let us in Rose Let us in We want to help you We feel your pain We can teach you_

It hurts. You're crying and not moving and Dave is ignoring you, refusing to acknowledge you when you're hurting.

 _Let us in Rose We can teach you We can help you Make him yours Make him yours **Make him yours**_

Yes.

 _Yes._

 


	2. Chapter 2

The dark spaces in your mind expand, filling you with forgotten knowledge and eldritch power. You're not Grimdark, not this time, but you're still the vessel of the horrorterrors. You realize that you never stopped being their vessel, and that they were only waiting for a chance to catch you, emotionally vulnerable.

You can't bring yourself to care. All it takes from you ( _From us From all of us_ ) is a simple thought, a slight twist in Dave's mind. He's a Derse dreamer as well, his mind is more open to your influence, more easily corrupted. The music stops again, but this time because he's staring at you.

"Dave, please take your glasses off. I want to see your eyes." He reaches up, pulling the aviator sunglasses off and setting them casually on top of his turntables. They're the most stunning shade of red you've ever seen, and you want to lose yourself in them forever.

 _Make him love you Make him want you_  your patron gods whisper, and you smile. It's not hard. Now that you can see into his mind, you can see the unstated desire that he has for you, as well. He tells himself he will never act on it, that your admission of lust towards him didn't fuel his dreams and fantasies. All you have to do is remove that block, and he'll be yours.

 _Bend him to your every want Make him pay for hurting you_  the voices are insistent, and you smile slightly. Right now, with his mind still under your control, he won't even remember his punishment. But you will, and that's enough for you.

"Dave, take your shirt off." He obliges, his face in its characteristic blank expression even as he tosses his shirt to the side and you come up to run your hands over his chest and stomach.

His subconscious is still working, and having you so close to him is definitely having an effect. For a few moments, all you do is hold him, relishing in the warm skin against yours as he stands perfectly still. But you can feel his erection starting to rub against you, demanding attention.

 _Make him pay for hurting you_  the horrorterrors insist, and you just smile. You know how to get what you want, and not have him continue to stand there like a statue.

 _Dave, this is just a fantasy. You're laying down on the bed, imagining this as you masturbate, and thinking of Rose watching you, looking into your mind and seeing your sick, twisted desires._  Your voice isn't your own, not entirely, and you have the vague feeling that you didn't actually speak at all. But it doesn't matter, because Dave actually looks at you, and pulls you in for a kiss.

His kisses are rough and needy, desperate to touch what he knows he's not allowed to. You kiss back just as hard, eager to give just as much in return. He settles his hands on your hips as you wrap your arms around his neck.

He grinds into you, presumably eager for more than just kisses. You are too, but you won't give him satisfaction so easily. You reach down, cupping Dave through his pants and letting your powers flow through him. "You're not allowed to come until I say, Dave."

 _Make him beg Make him hurt Deny his pleasure_  and you can't help but agree. You want to hear your brother begging and desperate, waiting for you to allow him - no, command him to come.

"Come on, Rose, I'm dyin' for some action here." Dave groans, rubbing himself shamelessly into your hand.

You smirk and put two fingers to his lips, effectively shutting him up. "You will move at my pace, dear brother. And I say that you're going to have to wait."

His mind rebels against that, insisting that he would never imagine himself in that sort of situation. You could push harder, but perhaps words would make more of a difference than force. "I can make it worth the wait." He calms down somewhat at that, and you run a hand over his cheek.

"Yeah, okay." Dave's voice is vague, like he's only half there. You reach out and twist, just a little. You kind of like him like this, coherent and aware, but not fully. Perhaps you can keep him this way.

Perhaps you can even train him to go into this state whenever you want.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness! Next chapter will be Dave's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> I might get back to working on Big Brother because seriously this fic just screwed up my hiatus horribly.


End file.
